


simple gesture

by madamadas



Series: monthly fics [2019] [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Surprise Party, of sorts, that's so obvious it hurts LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamadas/pseuds/madamadas
Summary: one that seemed too much effort, but soon enough, he realizes it’s all worth it





	simple gesture

The sky is still dark, stars twinkling throughout the blanket of atmosphere, although they start fading as pink and orange start painting what was mostly black. With light starting to filter, it illuminates the field below from where he’s standing at.

As he quietly looks on, he can’t help think back on the conversation he had with his sister.

 

_ “I don’t think what I got them is enough.” He muses, staring at the tiny bag he’s carrying that contained the simple, silver piece of jewelry he got for your birthday, which is coming in a few days. “Should I have gotten something else?” _

_ “Geez, Gladdy, you worry too much!” Iris says with a laugh, carrying her own shopping bag that had her own gift for you as she light smacks his shoulder. “The fact this is your gift would mean everything to them, so stop–” _

_ “What would be better. store-bought flowers or flowers I pick up myself?” He interrupts, looking at her questioningly. “Coz I can get something really nice and arranged, but I don’t think the shop would have the flowers they really like.” _

_ “Unbelievable, you’re not even listening to me.” She huffs amusedly to herself, before putting her free hand on her hip as she gives him a look of disbelief. “As if you have to ask that. Of course it’s the latter! What person wouldn’t like it if the man they like picked flowers early in the morning just for them?” _

_ “You know they don’t like me that way.” He grumbles sheepishly, which only makes her laugh out loud and roll her eyes. _

_ “Yeah, right, sure, clearly everyone’s just seeing things.” _

 

“They don’t like me that way.” He murmurs as he looks on the field, searching for the field for particular flowers, the ones he knows you like the smell when you offhandedly mention it to him the one time you two were out foraging for ingredients for Ignis.

He knows it’s around here somewhere...he just has to find it amidst all the greenery and sleeping creatures somehow.

 

The first thing you notice is the fact everyone else is gone from the tent.

Which, frankly, is a surprise, given the fact you know it’s still early in the morning and Noctis is gone from his spot when he’d usually still be sleeping away around this time. It makes you wonder if something happened.

Slightly worried, you sit up and get ready for the day as much as you can, fixing yourself up the best you can in the cramped space as fast as possible before exiting the tent, only to almost crash into someone. “Oof.”

“Ouch– ohhh! You’re awake!” Turns out, you bumped into Prompto, who looks very nervous and frazzled at the sight of your conscious form as he murmurs not-so-quietly to himself: “Oh, Astrals, you weren’t supposed to be up yet, we’re not ready.”

“What? Why? Is something going on, why is Noct up, should I be worried?"

“No! Everything’s fine, right, guys?!” He yells, turning to look back outside, and you get a glimpse of Ignis cooking up a storm and Noctis on one of the chairs dozing off but jumping up his seat with a start at the sound of Prompto’s voice.

“What,” He starts, but suddenly lets out a yawn as he stretches his arms up before sitting back comfortably as he turns to you. “I mean, uh yeah, we’re all good, just give us a sec, then you can come out.”

You squint, turning your gaze to the blonde still in front of you, who only smiles nervously. “Please? Can you wait just a liiittle bit more? Just until Ignis says–” “Done!” “Oh, that’s my cue, then! C’mon!”

A second ago, you couldn’t leave, now you barely manage to get your shoes on as you’re dragged out of the tent and pulled to sit on a chair beside Noctis, who only gives you a smile as you find yourself holding a plate of your favourite breakfast food, courtesy of Ignis, as they all yell:

“Happy birthday!”

Party poppers go off courtesy of Noctis as Prompto starts taking a few pictures with his camera and confusion passes through you for a few moments, before you gasp in realization, a grin quickly growing on your face as you beam at them. “Aww, you guys! You didn’t have to.”

“Nonsense, a birthday only comes once a year.” Ignis interjects with a soft smile, glad to see you eat your food with relish. “The least we can do is make it as decent of a celebration as possible since we’re out here in the road.”

“Yeah.” Noctis muses as he hands you a box that’s neatly wrapped by gift wrap of your favourite colour, which you quickly grab and place on your lap in order to continue eating before the food gets cold. “The three of us put our gifts together in one box. Ignis wrapped it.”

“Hope you like my gift!” Prompto says as he goes beside you and let him take a selfie of you two. “Anyways, you could be having like a nice romantic morning date in the city with Gladio if things were different, so really, we’re happy to do this much for you!”

You quickly shush him, embarrassed at his blatant teasing as you quickly scan your surroundings for Gladiolus before looking back to the guys in confusion. “Umm, where’s...”

They all look at each other, asking one another the same thing, before they all shrug. Slightly concerned, you’re about to get up and start looking around, only for a hand on your shoulder weighing you down and keeping you in place. Looking over your shoulder, you blink in shock when you come face to face with a bouquet of your favourite flowers.

Your gaze travels up to meet Gladiolus’ apologetic smile as he holds them out to you. “Happy birthday, sorry that some are crushed. Had to fight some things.”

Putting down your plate by Ignis’ cooking station, you get up and put down the others’ gift on your seat before walking around to take the flowers in your arms. While it’s true that some are crushed or dirty and whatnot, the fact he picked them out just for you shines through as you think wonderfully of the beautiful bouquet you’re holding.

Tears prickle your eyes as you watch him rummage through his pockets, and you quickly look down when he looks back at you after he manages to fish out a bag, but before he could do anything else, you tackle him into a hug, wrapping  your arms around him while trying your best to make sure you don’t drop any of the flowers.

He tenses up momentarily, but find yourself being hugged back seconds later and you can’t help but squeeze him tightly the best you can for a bit before smiling at him, letting him see your slightly watery eyes.

“Thank you, Gladio. You’re too sweet to me.” Then you look back at the others. “Thank you, all of you. I feel so happy and lucky to be spoiled like this by you guys.”

They all smile, touched by your open appreciation, but no one’s as touched and happy as Gladiolus, who cherishes every second of you in his arms. Fighting all those creatures and picking the flowers were definitely worth the hassle; he definitely has to thank Iris for the suggestion when he visits her again.

But for now, he basks in the feeling of your arms around him, letting you stay that way as he gives you his other gift, one you also thank him for with a teary smile on your face, another moment immortalized by Prompto’s camera.

**Author's Note:**

> of course, gladio gets teased HARD after, for not only looking so happy, but also for ending up being dirty coz of the fighting and evading he had to do in order to keep the flowers somewhat intact
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME LOL my monthly fic for march is for myself and was gonna do a diff character but fell deeper into ffxv hell and fell in love with gladio so here i am with my self-indulgence >w<
> 
>  
> 
> edit: thanks for the sweet comments so far, it only makes my love for the bois stronger >w>


End file.
